


Le Vilain Petit Canard

by LeiaLibelle



Series: Pâquerettes, Sirènes et Vilains Petits Canards Oubliés [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Discrimination, Gen, Humanstuck, Sadstuck
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaLibelle/pseuds/LeiaLibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il est toujours seul. Différent. C'est lui contre le silence, et le vainqueur aura le droit d'exister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Vilain Petit Canard

Le silence.

Personne ne bouge, personne ne parle. Il attend, la craie à la main, les jambes lourdes. Il attend mais il n’arrive pas à réfléchir. Il voudrait se concentrer sur le problème, mais il sent les regards derrière lui. Il sent les regards dans son dos, ils le brulent, ils le transpercent, et il ne peut plus penser à rien. Alors il attend, la craie en main. Il entend le professeur tapoter du doigt sur le bureau, impatient. Il ne bouge pas. Il entend sa propre respiration, trouble. Une grande inspiration. Une pause. Une expiration saccadée. Il a envie de vomir. Il voudrait disparaître.

Le silence, toujours.

Karkat attend, mais le temps a décidé de ne plus s’écouler. Il n’y a plus rien en dehors de cette salle de classe. Le monde extérieur n’existe plus. Il n’y a plus rien, rien que lui, et les regards fixés dans son dos. Que lui et le bruit de sa respiration, et le bruit de son cœur qui cogne dans sa poitrine, et le bruit de sa salive qu’il ravale, lentement, douloureusement. Et Karkat n’en peut plus, Karkat voudrait que ça finisse, que tout finisse, mais le temps a décidé de ne plus s’écouler, alors il reste là, craie en main, à attendre malgré tout, parce qu’il n’a plus que ça.

Le silence continue, et Karkat est piégé, piégé à jamais dans cette salle de classe aux murs gris. Il ne sait même plus pourquoi il est là. Il est piégé, piégé depuis toujours, piégé depuis qu’il est né. Différent dans un monde où la normalité règne. Il est piégé dans une vie qu’il n’a pas réclamée, dans un corps qu’il n’a pas désiré. Piégé avec lui-même, avec ses tourments, ses angoisses, ses peurs. Piégé dans cette salle où le temps s’est arrêté.

Il ne lui reste plus rien. Ses rêves, morts, écrasés comme un papillon auquel on aurait déchiré les ailes. Papillon sorti trop tôt de sa chrysalide, incapable de voler. Détesté par tous, haï par lui-même.

_Différent._

Il ne lui reste plus rien, même pas des larmes pour pleurer. Il ne peut pas bouger, il n’a nulle part où s’enfuir. Partout, tout est pareil. Tout est à sa place, comme les pièces d’un puzzle parfaitement encastrées. Il s’est cherché une place, il ne l’a pas trouvée. Erreur de la nature, comme une tâche dans un univers immaculé. Il a arrêté de chercher. Il ne lui reste plus rien, même pas des rêves, même pas un espoir. Il n’y a rien en dehors de cette salle, le monde n’existe plus.

Le monde existe ailleurs, loin, là où lui n’est pas. Pourtant il le voit. Il est à portée de main, à portée de vue. Il sait qu’il est là, juste derrière lui, mais il ne peut pas l’atteindre. Il n’y a pas de place pour lui, il ne peut que regarder.

Le silence semble durer une éternité. Ses jambes sont lourdes, il commence à avoir des crampes. Il fixe les chiffres écrits au tableau, essaye de les lire, mais rien n’a plus aucun sens. Sa vision se trouble,  tout tourne autour de lui, pourtant il ne tombe pas. S’il pouvait juste s’évanouir, s’il pouvait juste mourir, disparaître une bonne fois pour toutes, sans rien laisser derrière lui, aucune trace, rien, comme une erreur que l’on efface, comme un insecte qu’on écrase. Différent. Indésirable. Nuisible.

Il peut les sentir. Tous ces regards, il les sent, plus intenses, plus brûlants que jamais dans son dos. Il sait ce qu’ils pensent. Il a l’impression de les entendre murmurer derrière lui. Différent. Ils ne veulent pas de lui. Personne ne veut de lui. Ils lui ont dit, répété et répété encore. Tous, ils le lui ont dit. Ceux qui ne le disaient pas l’avaient écrit sur le visage. Il le voyait dans leurs yeux. Il le sentait dans leurs paroles. Dans leur ton, toujours plus froid, toujours plus sec quand ils lui parlaient à lui. Il le sentait dans les pleurs de sa mère, dans les cris de son père. Il le sentait dans le dégoût de sa famille, dans la peur des enfants, dans les injures des passants. Différent. Bizarre. Dangereux.

Monstre.

Il discutait par Internet. Quand les gens ne le connaissaient pas, quand les gens ne savaient pas, il pouvait prétendre qu’il était comme tout le monde. Il leur mentait, se faisait passer pour un autre. Il s’inventait une vie, s’inventait des amis. De fil en aiguille, il se créait une nouvelle personnalité, un être fabriqué de toutes pièces, comme le personnage d’une histoire. Puis les gens devenaient trop curieux, alors il effaçait tout, et il recommençait. Karkat Vantas n’existait pas. Karkat Vantas n’existait nulle part. Il n’y avait jamais eu de place pour lui, il n’y en aurait jamais.

Si seulement il pouvait disparaître, s’évaporer, comme les personnages qu’il se créait. S’il pouvait ne rien rester, même pas une trace. S’il pouvait juste disparaître de la mémoire des gens… Mais même la mort ne suffirait pas à tout effacer.

Le silence, toujours, plus fort encore à chaque seconde. Les bruits de sa respiration, les battements de son cœur, la douleur dans son bras, dans ses jambes, dans son crâne, le tapotement des doigts du professeur sur le bureau. Karkat n’en peut plus. Karkat ne le supporte plus.

 

Alors Karkat se met à hurler.

Il hurle, hurle, et hurle encore. Il crie tout ce qui lui bouffe le cœur, tout ce qui lui ronge les poumons, il déverse sa haine, parce que oui, il hait, il hait ces regards, il hait cette salle, il hait les gens, il hait le monde, il les HAIT, et il hurle sa haine pour que l’univers entier l’entende.

Il crache ses mots jusqu’à avoir mal à la gorge, jusqu’à ce que ses tympans se vrillent, jusqu’à ce que ses poumons le brûlent. Il hurle plus fort, toujours plus fort, et il sait, il n’a pas besoin de les voir pour savoir comment le monde réagit à ses mots. Il sait qu’il dérange, mais il s’en fout, parce que Karkat en a marre, parce que Karkat déteste tout, alors le monde peut bien aller se faire foutre. Lui, il veut hurler, et il compte bien hurler, et l’univers peut bien le tuer, les gens peuvent bien le détester, il ne s’arrêtera pas.

Karkat hurle, et le silence se brise. Et le temps se remet à avancer. Il hurle, et il ne sait pas si ses paroles peuvent atteindre quoi que ce soit, mais il hurle quand même. Il déchire le silence, il le piétine, l’écrase, le perce de ses mots tranchants, l’enflamme de toute sa haine. Il hurle sans s’arrêter, il ne veut pas s’arrêter, il veut hurler, hurler, et hurler à jamais, il veut tuer le silence, assassiner les mots, il veut détruire, briser ce stupide puzzle, éclater les pièces, les réduire en morceaux, les déchiqueter encore, et encore, et quand tout sera mort, quand tout sera en miettes, quand il aura tué le concept même de la normalité, là, il aura une place, là, il pourra exister, là, il sera VIVANT !

Karkat hurle, et Karkat, pour la première fois, réalise qu’il se sent bien. Il hurle et il insulte, et il frappe, et il cogne, et il est là, il est bien là, tout le monde le voit, l’univers tremble devant lui, alors il rit, il rit et il pleure en même temps, et il hurle encore, il ne s’arrêtera plus jamais de hurler, il déversera sa rage à qui voudra l’entendre, et même s’ils ne veulent pas, il hurlera quand même.

 

Le silence est mort, le temps a repris son cours. Il y a un monde au-delà de la salle de classe aux murs gris, et s’il n’y a pas de place pour lui, alors il s’en fabriquera une. Le silence est mort, et Karkat est vivant. 


End file.
